


The beginings

by Annalay



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Season 2, deeksness, the beginings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalay/pseuds/Annalay
Summary: It's just the beginning of their story. Season 2 the very best and worst things that happened to Kensi and Deeks during those episodes, getting to know each other, getting on each other nerves and some background stories. Some short stories that came to me after watching NCIS LA one AGAIN from the very beginning. Absolutely full of Deeksness :D and of course some Densi moments TOO





	1. 02x01 "Human Traffic"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK I'm absolutely new to NCIS LA but totally in love with Deeks since I discovered the show like two months ago. Since then I watched the whole series and started to watch it AGAIN from season 2 (guess why?:) and since I'm also addicted and devoted to ff I couldn't resist trying my very poor skills at Deeks so be patient with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. Like nothing at all. But if I could I would like to have Deeks just for one night (oh a girl can dream, can she?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK I'm absolutely new to NCIS LA but totally in love with Deeks since I discovered the show like two months ago. Since then I watched the whole series and started to watch it AGAIN from season 2 (guess why?:) and since I'm also addicted and devoted to ff I couldn't resist trying my very poor skills at Deeks so be patient with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. Like nothing at all. But if I could I would like to have Deeks just for one night (oh a girl can dream, can she?)

 

* * *

02x01 "Human Traffic"

Just after the end of the episode...

"Deeks?" Kensi came running around the corner where her new partner had vanished in a state that she had never seen him in before. Not that she had much experience with his states, they barely knew each other but somehow Kensi felt obliged to go and check on him. She spotted him leaning against a stone wall his back to her pulling at his hair trying to compose himself. "Deeks!" She called him again and she could see how his whole posture stiffened and he looked up at her. Moving closer Kensi could see the red circles around his blue eyes with a haunted and painful look that somehow made her think about hugging him. But she fought this feeling, she didn't know if Deeks would appreciate that form of affection just after what happened. Kensi was still trying to process half of the information that was revealed a moment ago.

"Now is not the best time for lecturing me." He spoke when she came closer his voice harsh and unwelcome without a trace of that warm banter he always had at his sleeve since they met. Only that made Kensi take a step back. He looked like a wounded animal ready to strike when feeling cornered.

"I wasn't planning on doing that I was …" She started talking trying to look into his eyes, but he shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"You were what?" He cut her off mid-sentence looking back at her his voice angry and hurtful. "You wanted to tell me that everything will be OK?" He almost spat the words, Kensi just stood frozen not able to make any move. She was petrified by his look and words but Deeks was talking more to himself than to her "Or how could I be so stupid to get involved, or maybe why I was such a crappy partner to not only get her killed but also to get her framed for being a dirty cop." He pulled at his hair that fell into his eyes.

"Deeks…" Kensi said in a very soft voice, she reached her hand to put on his shoulder but decided against it. She absolutely had no idea how to make him better but what made her even more surprised was that she cared enough to want to make him better and that was new to her.

"No Kensi." Deeks pushed himself from the wall of the building and took a step back from her. "This is not a good time to talk to me or even to be around me." He sighed and shoved his hand into his pockets finally looking at her and Kensi didn't like what she saw in his eyes. He was hurt and betrayed and beyond tired, but he continued to talk "I'm sorry…but you haven't known me long enough to be dealing with the crap that I dragged to myself. I don't need you, I have enough with my own conscience screaming at me right now. I need to go…"

He turned around he needed to return to his car. He needed to return home to get a grip on his life and to sort out those feelings that were building inside. He needed to clear his head and he knew that Kensi was trying to help but it was just too soon. He needed to be alone. He could hear her walking behind him her eyes staring at his back. When he was at his car she called after him. Sam and Callen were waiting by their car with LAPD officers that had come to the crime scene. It should be an easy case since the recent events. He was not needed here. He could go home.

"Deeks" Kensi's voice made him look at her again. There she was all badass and confident but the look in her eyes was different. Deeks didn't know if he liked that look. He didn't need her pity.

"Yeah?" He answered not really wanting to look at her. But she came closer to him so only he could hear what she wanted to say.

"Whatever stupid idea comes to your mind please call me before you do it…" She wanted to add something, but she decided not to, the words I'm still your partner died on her tongue looking at the circumstances they weren't the best choice to finish that sentence. But she could see that Deeks heard them anyway. He looked at her and she could see a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. It was progress.

"I don't know if I can promise you that." He answered and got into his car but before he closed the door he looked at her and added in a softer tone. "But I will call you later…"

_A/N: tell me what you think. I just couldn't stop thinking about this scene after watching and rewatching this episode, I definitely LOVE emotional Deeks_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: tell me what you think. I just couldn't stop thinking about this scene after watching and rewatching this episode, I definitely LOVE emotional Deeks!


	2. In between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he didn't call her that day...  
> She was half anxious, half happy that he didn't. She didn't know what she would do if he did call her, what's more, she was more afraid of the idea of what she wouldn't do for him if he called her.

**he beginnings # 2 In between**

* * *

But he didn't call her that day. She was half anxious, half happy that he didn't. She didn't know what she would do if he did call her, what's more, she was more afraid of the idea of what she wouldn't do for him if he called her. After returning to the office she busied herself with work but the haunted look on Deeks' face just wouldn't leave her alone and finally, she went home frustrated and tired.

At 9 o'clock the next morning Kensi began to worry, at 11 she was determined to call him but too afraid to do it and absolutely without any idea what she would tell him when he answered. Since when should she be paying so much attention to his wellbeing and whereabouts? But at 12 she decided that partners, no matter how new, had some privileges like for example knowing where the hell was the other part of the supposed partnership. She was absent-mindedly playing with her phone when that offending device suddenly beeped a sound of an incoming message. One look at the phone let her know that it was him. She pushed the bottom and a message flashed on her screen.

Deeks: STUCK AT LAPD LOTS OF PAPERWORK

He's alive thank God came the first thought but Kensi just pushed it back. She definitely should stop worrying about him. Then she got mad that he didn't let her know sooner, that he didn't call her to say where he was earlier. Generally, Kensi got angry because no one told her where her partner was, Hetty probably knew since she didn't come looking for him and she didn't even bother to inform her. She typed a response pushing at the keys a little harder than was needed.

Kensi: GOOD FOR YOU

She could almost see his confused look at her response. She looked at his empty desk from across the room. The pile of folders on his desk grew even bigger since she last saw them. Good for him, when he be back he would spend another boring afternoon and probably half of the night trying to dig through that. After a long moment, her phone beeped again.

Deeks: I'LL APOLOGIZE PROPERLY WHEN I'LL BE BACK

Kensi stared back at the words flashing from the screen. How on earth did he know that he needed to apologize? She didn't need his apology. She didn't care about his apology.

Kensi: I DON'T CARE

She typed back angrily but then hitting the send button she understood that it wasn't true. She did care. She cared a lot more than she was willing to admit to herself. Suddenly the idea that he figured out that she was angry just from a three words message made her smile. Maybe this brief time they spent teaming up together wasn't a complete waste of time. She glanced again at his desk. Why was she so hard on this guy? He was probably having another exhausting day wrapping the undercover mission up and dealing with all that happened once again. Her phone flashed back a response.

Deeks: STILL…

Kensi looked back at the screen and after a moment of hesitation, she typed back.

KENSI: STILL… DON'T CARE :D

But she got up and went to his desk, shuffling through the reports and other files being piled at his desk she could tell that some of them were sitting here way too long. Then she just surrendered and sat down in his chair and started doing what she could do to help.

It was way past 10 in the evening when a very weary looking detective Martin Deeks finally entered the NCIS office. He walked tiredly to his desk preparing himself for spending the whole night filling out the hordes of reports that were on his desk since he went undercover. He was pretty sure there would be at least two more from the last operation. It was going to be a long night. But when he finally stopped at his desk he was beyond surprised. Only two files were lying at his desk, the rest of them magically vanished from it. For a second he panicked that somebody took them. Frantically he looked around for the prankster dreading the thought of tomorrow when he would probably have a not so pleasant conversation with Hetty about not doing his job. But suddenly he saw a small yellow piece of paper stuck at the top of the file.

Still, don't care, but I hope you're OK

Deeks was staring down at the small piece of yellow paper and he couldn't believe what just happened. It was Kensi's writing. She did this. She made all that reports and files go away, it was amazing. He couldn't remember the last time someone did something for him just to help him. This girl was amazing, he needed to tell her that. She would probably hurt him for saying that but still, he needed her to know that what she did was purely amazing.

"I can't screw this up." He mumbled to himself taking the yellow note and putting it in his jeans pocket. He sat in his chair and opened the first file, it was the same report he was working on with the LAPD this entire day. He sighed and switched on his laptop. Just before he started working he took his phone.

Deeks: THANKS

Lying in her bed Kensi looked at her phone. You're welcome she thought but she didn't write him back. Let him suffer longer. But she just couldn't stop smiling as she put the phone on her nightstand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't help myself, this little scene wouldn't leave me alone. No with this beta version is so much better than before. Many thanks to my awesome beta reader GinnyGinervaWeaslay who made that little story so much better :D


	3. Borderline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just couldn't stop myself, there were so many things that could be a topic for longer conversation here. I hope you would like it. I don't even touch the 'pouncer' snake it was just too much. And I absolutely know NOTHING about guns so…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything just having fun.
> 
> I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader GinnyGinervaWealsey for her AMAZING help!

(02x03 Borderline)

**Anatomy lesson**

The helicopter took them back to the military camp where this whole off-road trip started. It was getting late the sun was getting lower in the sky and all the soldiers in the temporary camp were trying to pack everything before dawn. When the helicopter took off and the dust settled Kensi looked at her partner still having the machine gun strapped across his shoulder. They were able to retrieve their backpacks with the equipment but only Kensi's bike was brought back to the camp, Deeks' was beyond repair.

"You good?" Kensi asked Deeks when walking to the SUV they drove to the camp all those hours ago.

"I'm dusted," He started not even trying to hide annoyance in his voice. "I have sand in literally every part of my body thanks to that road trip… oh, I'm sorry off-road trip we had today and my butt hurts. Unless you want to give me a massage on that said part of my body…"

Kensi made a face that made her answer clearly visible to him.

"Just like I thought. So yes, I'm good as long as we get the hell out of this desert" Deeks finished the sentence took off his backpack and tossed it into the trunk of their car. He was covered in sand and dust, had some scraping along his left forearm from the previous shooting and he was generally not in a good mood.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Kensi said to him when she threw her backpack into the car and fished the car keys from her pocket.

"I prefer sand near the water it's much more fun, next time I choose where we go for a ride" Deeks complained more when he shook his head watching a cloud of dust coming from his hair. "Hetty will kill me for using the water supplies twice today."

"Maybe you can comb it instead," Kensi said a hint of a smile in her voice. She jumped behind the wheel. Deeks followed her and got in the car.

"So funny," He answered and then reached and pointed at her hair. "Maybe you will comb your share of sand from your hair."

"I didn't use the shower at work today so there is no limit for me," Kensi informed him starting the engine.

"Care to share it with your partner." Deeks blurted without thinking his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"In your dreams Deeks," She answered with a small smile but looking at his disappointed face she added, "I'm hungry and I saw some nice tacos along the way."

"As long as they have air conditioning." Deeks pointed out looking for his sunglasses and finally putting them on.

"I wouldn't count on that, but you can open the window if you want," Kensi said with a laugh looking at her tired partner.

"Awesome" He mumbled and leaned his head against the headrest. It would be a long ride to the NCIS office he might as well close his eyes for a moment.

When they got back the day wasn't over. Fortunately, Hetty was nowhere in sight so Deeks took the opportunity and almost ran to the gym. After some time still dripping water from their separate showers they went to the armory to deposit and clean the guns. Deeks was new to the whole NCIS business but one thing he learned very early in his relationship with NCIS - you couldn't leave the equipment and weapons lying around without proper maintenance. If you happened to do so you would be a victim of Hetty's wrath. Sam and Callan were here before them judging by the empty duffel bags. Deeks sat resigned on the bench and started to dismantle his weapon. Kensi, after a moment of moving around putting away the content of their backpacks, sat beside him and started working on her gun as well. A comfortable silence fell between them punctuated only by some clicks of the weapon's parts being removed and put in place again.

Deeks was tired and banged up but somehow happy to be here in a dimly lit room working hand and hand with his partner. He looked at her sitting next to him, he could smell a distant hint of lavender and somehow, he was mesmerized by the wet patterns on her t-shirt where her still damp hair had fallen. He knew that he needed to stop doing that, he couldn't be staring at his partner or else there could be harmful consequences, Kensi Blye wasn't a girl you could be staring at and not get hurt.

"What?" She looked at him annoyed.

"Nothing," Deeks shrugged his shoulders and put the last piece of the weapon together. Then he decided to push his luck. "I was just wondering, you know, from the previous conversation why on earth did your father teach you to wire the house? Would you like to be a carpenter or something?

"So funny," Kensi sent him a dark look but after a moment of hesitation, she added. "I don't know, I think it was a way of spending time with me. It wasn't like we were playing with my dollhouse in our free time."

"Did you have a dollhouse?" Deeks asked surprised. He couldn't imagine a ten years old Kensi in ribbon ponytails dressing her dolls as princesses. It was more like toy soldiers and battleplans in his imagination. (He should stop imagining his partner doing anything even during her childhood, for his own good)

"No," Kensi answered and Deeks couldn't fight the grin off his face when she put the last part of the weapon together and added. "I rearranged it into a military base."

"Just like I thought." He said laughingly and got up. "Did you have the Malibu Ken dressed as the commander?" Deeks asked and jumped from her when she threw the rag they had for cleaning the weapon at him and just as he was hastily walking to the door he added. "Because you know an awful lot about his anatomy."

"Deeks!" She yelled after him, but she couldn't stop smiling to herself when she walked after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: tell me what you think. I just couldn't stop thinking about this scene after watching and rewatching this episode, I definitely LOVE emotional Deeks!


End file.
